The subject matter disclosed herein relates to wide area monitoring of electrical grid infrastructure, and more specifically, to the management of synchrophasor data.
Generally, a system that monitors an electrical grid, such as a power grid, may use Phasor Measurement Units (PMUs) to measure electrical signals on the electrical grid. The PMUs may be able to measure parameters such as frequency, voltage, current, or power. Certain measurements, such as phasor data, may then be communicated to a Phasor Data Concentrator (PDC). A function of the PDC is to concentrate data from various PMUs, and to distribute the data. Accordingly, the PDC may be able to initiate communication with multiple PMUs, archive data for post event analysis, aggregate and re-transmit data, and filter/structure output datasets. The PDC may then output datasets to upstream devices such as other PDCs, a super PDC, or another device.
Power grid applications may be used to process the data transmitted by the PDC. For example, the PDC may output the datasets for analysis of power transmissions. The described communication between the PDCs, PMUs, and super PDCs may use the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) protocols C37.118 and derivatives (i.e., C37.118X). A wide variety of systems may understand data transmitted by using C37.118X. It would be beneficial to improve the data management and communication of synchrophasor and related data.